The Cursed Sea
by eirinatakebana
Summary: The ship wrecked and no one is there to save them. ONE SHOT. YUURAM.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU! It is not my property, no profit made.**

**WARNING: angst. Characters' death.**

* * *

**_The Cursed Sea_**

Another day, another storm.

Yuuri sighed an exasperated sigh. And a despaired one.

Wolfram crossed his legs, tighter, his bottom-lake eyes dull. He was staring at something. His mind was wandering somewhere in his thoughts. Yuuri just lowered his gaze.

The sky was grey. Clouds whirled above the boys. The waves hit the wooden vat. The unceasing movements increased Wolfram's migraine.

They were lost. Totally lost. In the middle of a sea. For sure, they'd never navigated upon this sea before. The compass' needle had started to turn in all senses, never indicating the direction. This was a trap. And then, the ship wrecked and all the crew was discarded.

Lost in a middle of a cursed sea. Yuuri's and Wolfram's powers were neutralized. Not room enough in this vat. Wolfram was almost sitting on Yuuri's lap.

" I'm sure they're going to find us, I'm sure,' Yuuri said again. Wolfram sighed, too, and slowly raised his eyes to Yuuri's. The black orbs were not directed at them, though. At the corner of each, a tear was threatening to fall down.

The blond angel reached out a hand and wiped those tears away. Feeling awful, Yuuri shook his head, swatting Wolfram's soft hand. The soldier's sigh caressed his face.

" They'll find us, won't they, Wolfram?"

He needed to hear his encouragements, he so badly needed it. Since they had to save themselves in this wooden vat, Wolfram had always managed to either scowl at him, or smile and say everything would be alright. But, now, all hopes seemed to have been annihilated with the ship.

Wolfram barely smiled. A so weak smile it almost wretched Yuuri's heart.

" I hope, too, Yuuri." His voice sounded hoarse as he looked as if no strength had been left within him. Yuuri wanted to cry, in his imagination, in his head, he already was. But he refused to show that. More than himself, he worried for Wolfram. Wolfram was seasick and could never endure such a long time in sea.

" I'm hungry," Wolfram mumbled. Yuuri frowned- if his friend dared to say this kind of sentence...it meant the situation was actually worse than he'd thought. He glanced at the water over the vat's edge. Strange fishes were swimming around them. They had long and sharp teeth.

Yuuri passed his arm over the wooden vat to catch one of these fishes but Wolfram quickly caught his hand.

" No!! Don't do that! Do you want to lose an arm, you wimp!"

" But we're hungry!They're the only things we can eat, now!"

" Yeah, yeah, of course, and look at my hand!" Wolfram said angrily, showing his right arm. An ugly reddish scar was printed all along his white skin. This was during the second day when Wolfram had tried to catch a fish and it bit his hand. Those fishes were, finally, some kind of piranhas. " This sea is Hell itself, Yuuri! What do you think they're waiting for? At the next tempest, we'll be thrown out of this vat and they'll eat us!"

Intimidated by Wolfram's sensibility, Yuuri whispered:

" But you're hungry..." the boys could do nothing against their empty, starved, growling stomaches. There was nothing to feed their meagre muscles.

" I can handle this, don't even worry about this."

" Still, I can't suffer to see you in pain."

Wolfram's earlier anger was washed away and a soft expression appeared on his face.

" It's alright, Yuuri."

They smiled at one another. Wolfram shifted upon Yuuri's lap but couldn't do better. His legs started to hurt. And even if he was ashamed of thinking about making love in such a serious situation, he couldn't help himself. He was too close to Yuuri.

" Let's talk, Wolf! It'll help us to hold on again."

" What do you want to talk about, Yuuri?"

" Uh, well..." he looked at the horizon. So flat...so monotonous...so boring.

_So frightening. _

" Let's imagine we find an isle! Just the two of us!" Yuuri began with a forced cheerful voice. He liked making his imagination work. Wolfram raised an eyebrow. He wanted to laugh and roll his eyes at the same time. It was so typical of that whiner. His adorable whiner.

" And?"

" Well, try to think about what we could do over there, what we could find and..."

He was suddenly cut by Wolfram's glare and hissing threat:

" Don't you dare say you wanna find some hot, cute girls, you wimp!"

Yuuri lifted his hand in protection and waved them.

" No, no, no! It's not what I mean! Just imagine this sort of situation, Wolf!" he really wanted Wolfram to forget a little bit what they were living. " Have you never thought about living on an isle?"

" Yes, with you wimp. I'd have you in hand all the time." Wolfram smirked. Yuuri emitted a laugh.

" Ahah...and then? What would we do on it?"

" We'll find wood and somewhere to sleep. Well,** _I'_**ll find wood and food while you'll whine and cry you want to go back home!" the blond held back himself from laughing. He crossed his arms. He liked to tease Yuuri and see blush spread over his tan cheeks.

" Of course, of course! Don't think you'll be the only one to work! I'll build houses!"

" Houses? Why house**s**? One house is enough, wimp."

This engagement again.

" Don't you want to have your own space, Wolfram?"

" What for? I'm your fiancé, don't forget. We're sharing everything. House, kitchen, bathroom, bed and I'll even lend you my clothes if you need them."

Yuuri felt his cheeks heat up. Of course, Wolfram would do so.

" That's rather quite intimate," he commented thoughtfully. " It'll be like in Blood Pledge Castle, then, won't it? You're already sleeping in my bedroom. That won't be a change, then."

" That's also my bedroom, Yuuri."

" I heard you were behaving contrary to the Nobles' etiquettes."

The golden haired mazoku shrugged.

" No one will prevent me from sleeping with my own fiancé; mostly when said-fiancé is a rather handsome boy and a cheater. Argh! All these rolled up into one make such disasters!" Wolfram's exasperation came back. Yuuri's eyebrows knitted into a worried frown.

" Why are you so afraid of me cheating on you? I've never betrayed you, Wolfram."

" Because you're saying again and again our engagement is a pure accident, and you'd even be able to cheat on me with a coconut, you wimp! That's why I don't even trust this isle if we find it!"

" Don't you think you're going a bit too far when you say that? An isle is not a woman! Anyway, someone who speaks like you do only brings out their own self-consciousness. It really bugs me 'cause you are so self-confident, Wolfram."

" Mph!" the soldier just looked away, pointing his nose in the air. " You're way cuter than me so I officially lost the first place at the Prettiest Boys rank. Not that I care, of course, but I have to watch over you now, even if I'm really proud that my fiancé is the most handsome man in the world."

It was true. Deep inside him, Yuuri won over all the other beautiful powerful men he'd seen so far.

" So what would we do, again, in that isle, wimp?" Wolfram went on. And Yuuri's eyes bulged out. He could hardly believe Wolfram started to appreciate this 'Imagination game'. " You'll try to build this house, then? I can build our bed, of course. It must be resisting and sturdy." The double black felt his lips draw a smile.

" Wow...You're really into it, Wolf. Okay. So, I will go fish and come back with lots of fishes to eat around a fire, in front of the house."

Wolfram smiled, too.

" Not so bad, wimp. I'll arrange the garden so that we'll eat in a flowered place that smells good."

" Yeah, really! And we'll search for water because no water, no life, you know that?"

"Who do you think I am, Yuuri? I'm a trained soldier! We'll find water, in the middle of the jungle."

" Yes, and then, we'll discover waterfalls while we'll walk across the forest!"

" I'll strip my clothes off and I'll dive," Wolfram said proudly, ignoring Yuuri's red face. " I can dive very well, Yuuri, did you know I could? Then, of course, you'll join me. We'll bicker in the water, or I'll rub your back and then, we'll dry under the sun. You'll lay your head upon my lap and you'll fall asleep."

_...really?_

" ...Really?"

" Of course," Wolfram replied proudly. " I will caress your hair and think everything feels good."

Yuuri was embarrassed but his mouth curved upwards sadly.

" This is really what you want, Wolfram? To stroke my hair?"

" I do, Yuuri," Wolfram answered without sensing Yuuri's seriousness. " You'll sleep by my side, feeling safe and warm. And trusting." He began to forget the sky was grey and menacing as the blue sky, in his mind, was showering him with joy and warmth.

" I always feel safe with you, Wolf."

" That's good! I'm a caring fiancé, aren't I? I'll even cook something...If I can, of course. I'll find some mouth-watery fruits and we'll taste them."

Yuuri nodded. Decidedly...Wolfram was truly better than him at this game. Now, he knew why Wolfram always imagined him flirting with a bunch of girls...because his imagination was a vast, wild and dangerous jungle.

" We'll head back home, then," Yuuri added, looking at Wolfram's injured hand. " Because night will soon fall."

" And I'll sleep without any clothes because it'll be already hot, I guess it'll be some kind of tropical isle, Yuuri."

The word 'naked' boiled Yuuri's blood as he immediately pictured Wolfram laying close to him. Very close to him. His warm smooth skin like a caress on his...

Yuuri shut his eyes tightly, trying to think of something else.

" And on the way back home, suddenly, another group of persons will pop up from nowhere and attack us!" he quickly said then.

" I thought we were supposed to be alone," Wolfram pointed out.

" I never said that," Yuuri laughed awkwardly. " We need some actions, Wolf!"

" Okay. So they attack us and we have to fight, fine."

" But we only have wood sticks!"

" And coconuts!"

" Our chances of surviving diminish as I can see," Yuuri sighed. Wolfram shook his head.

" No! In fact, I found some swords, right. One for you, another one for me!"

" Yes, it's true, we're fighting!"

" Against soldiers," Wolfram said.

" Soldiers?"

" Yes. With weapons and shields!"

" That's...coherent" Yuuri said with an amused smile. " Okay, so they're surrounding us."

They could see these men getting closer to them, speaking another language, staring at them as if they were dangerous. Wolfram also moved close to Yuuri to protect his fiancé. The double black held tight his sword thinking he should have had Morgif right now. But his flirting sword was chasing one of the maids, at the castle.

_'What are we going to do, Wolfram! They're all around us! They'll capture us!'_

They couldn't escape.

_'Trust me, Yuuri, you're cute, they won't kill you. I'm the one they want to get rid of!'_

It was a déjà-vu, wasn't it? Yuuri blinked. Sailor-like pirates.

" What about making them just a curious peaceful indigenous group, Wolf? They're protecting themselves but they want to meet us!"

" So they're not Conquering soldiers?"

" They are but they want to be friends with us. And they don't have any weapons with them. They're wearing skirts."

" Poah! Horrible! So does it mean you're secretly imagining they're tomboys? Girls? See, you're already being unfaithful to me!"

" No, Wolfram! I was just thinking of them as simple...simple men who want to look nice and welcoming."

" It's a really weird rite of welcoming, then."

The men greeted them with smiles and good laughters, opening their arms for them. They suddenly reminded them of Gunter, hold on, for they squeezed Yuuri and Wolfram into warm hugs. Yuuri chuckled a bit and returned them soft ' Hellos' here and there. Wolfram 'mph'-ed as usual. Some men and women had gathered around them to touch Yuuri's amazing black hair and Wolfram's shining golden hair.

_'Leave me alone!'_ Wolfram snapped furiously and swatted boring hands away. '_Only my fiancé can touch me! Oh, that wimp is my fiancé, by the way, so no touch!'_

_' Stop yelling at them, Wolf! You're scaring them: look, this little girl is already crying.'_

_' I didn't do anything wrong. I just tell them not to be close to you.'_

Yuuri rolled his eyes. The group of men and women led the couple to their villages.

_'I'm hungry after walking so much.'_

As if this unknown people had understood each of Yuuri's word, they seated Yuuri and Wolfram round a fire and served them chicken thighs and water.

_' That's tasty.'_ Wolfram said, biting hungrily his meat.

_'Yum. You're so right. That's so good. Look, Wolfram. They're performing for us.'_

Some pretty dancers were dancing before them. Wolfram watched them with disdain.

_' That red haired man, next to you, seems to be their chief. He has a daughter. He wants you to marry her!'_

_' Nah, you're exaggerating, Wolfram! Hey, look at this one: he's knitting. He's made plushies.'_

_' And this green haired girl is shouting at men!'_

_' Well, she still looks nicer than this woman who uses this man as a guinea.'_

That man had long lilac coloured hair and was crying. Obviously the woman scared him. Yuuri wasn't ready to replace him. Not far away, a little girl with curly brown hair was playing with another blond girl. Both Yuuri and Wolfram smiled. A sudden, astonishing painful feeling pinched their hearts. They'd seen all those people already...But where?

_'Wait...why are they bringing a wedding dress?'_ Wolfram asked, eyes widening with a growing suspicion. '_...To me?'_

_' And they're giving me a tuxedo!'_ Yuuri yelped when they raised him up and tried to slip the tuxedo on him. Wolfram shoved them away.

_' Leave us alone! Don't try to deride me either!'_

_' Wow! Wolfram, they're getting angry!'_

The people were protesting against their refusal.

_'They want us to get married?'_

_' I refuse to marry you, like this! I want to prepare my own wedding!'_

_' Let's run...Wolfram. They don't look nice anymore.'_

The familiar, gentle faces had turned into monsters'.

Taking Yuuri's hand, Wolfram bolted across the village and both he and Yuuri ran back into the jungle. They ran, and ran and ran., out of breath. The monsters followed them for a while.

Wolfram halted in his steps, and summoned his fire element. Yuuri felt relief filling him.

_' You can use your power!'_

The monsters fled.

_' Of course, you could have thought about using yours earlier, wimp.'_

_' Aahah, thank you, as always, Wolf! Argh, I'm so tired. I just want to sleep and it's so dark.'_

_' Hey, look over there. It's our house.'_

Tired, weak , they trudged towards their wooden house. Once inside, Wolfram dashed into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed. Yuuri joined his fiancé. Instinctively, he passed an arm around Wolfram's waist tenderly. A candle had been lit.

_'What are we supposed to do now?'_

_' Sleep. You said yourself you wanted to rest.'_

They stared at each one. Wolfram stroked the long black hair.

_' You're so handsome.'_

_'...So are you, Wolfram.'_

_I want to kiss him. But I wonder why this sudden desire...Maybe because I find him more attractive than usual. He has such green eyes. _

He slid his hand up along Wolfram's back than slid it upon his arm and finally grabbed his pale hand. His skin was so warm.

A rain drop splashed loudly onto Wolfram's nose. They both raised their noses to look at the sky. It had frighteningly darkened.

" It's raining," the blond commented.

" Yeah..." Yuuri stretched his arms. " It was entertaining to imagine all of this."

" Yes...I guess you're right."

Wolfram tiredly smiled. Yuuri rubbed his fiancé's hand between his.

" You're so cold. I'm sorry not to be able to warm you and comfort you more."

" Don't apologize. I am the one to have the fire element and I can't even take care of you."

Wolfram's face twitched into a painful expression.

" Yuuri, it's been six days since the ship wrecked. For six days we've been wandering all alone in this sea and no one seems to come and save us."

The rain started to fall and tap violently, damping the dark hair and the blond hair. The long golden curls straightened. The wind blew more and more wrathfully, howling like a wolf. The waves became menacing, making the vat pitch to and fro. Yuuri wrapped his arm around Wolfram's neck and pulled him closer to him.

There was going to be another tempest.

And this would the last moment they'd spend together.

Wolfram's hot tears streamed upon Yuuri's neck as he embraced the man he had swore to protect. He had failed and this was one of the worst feelings he could undergo.

" I'm sorry, Yuuri. I couldn't save you, I was unable to..."

The double black couldn't hear more as the raging sea and the thunder hurled Wolfram's words to nothing.

" Shh...It's okay, Wolfram. We're together, okay? We're together."

A sudden wave hit the vat and both boys felt the wood started to break. They stared at one another, in spite of the rain, in spite of the wind, in spite of the death that prowled close to them. Wolfram felt his heartbeat quickened madly, just like Yuuri's. Yuuri took his face between his hands.

" We're together, right? Don't be afraid."

" I'm not. I'm not."

Now, it was impossible to see if Wolfram was crying. Heavy rain drops rolled down his face. Yuuri couldn't help but feel remorseful...regretful...He would never save this pretty, loving man he'd wanted now to hold so close against him.

" I love you, Wolfram...I love you...I'm so sorry not to have said you that earlier, so sorry."

Wolfram could barely hear Yuuri but he read the words upon his lips. And he smiled.

" I love you,too, Yuuri."

The double black kissed his fiancé- if only he had accepted this engagement sooner...if only he had given the marriage he'd longed for...if only he...- he couldn't think of all the 'ifs' that lined in his mind as numerous and undying regrets. That was too late. And he knew that. Wolfram returned the kiss with the same strength.

The vat broke in pieces.

Yuuri and Wolfram were pulled apart by a giant wave.

They battled with their feet and arms, swimming as much as they could.

" Wolfram!!" Yuuri cried out. Water entered his mouth and reached his lungs. It strangled him.

" Wolf..."

" Yuuri!..." Wolfram tried to see his fiancé but the waves blinded him.

Yuuri's strength gave up on him.

" Yuuri..." he vaguely heard from far, far away. He forced himself to look a last time around him and caught sight of blond hair sinking into the sea. Wolf...

He cried. But sank, too. As his mind was leaving him, the last thing he saw in the sea was a lean body clad in blue outfit and golden hair shining despite the darkness of the water. Wolfram wasn't moving anymore. Yuuri reached out a hand and then... all became black.

_I love you, Wolfram. I'm sorry, so sorry. I hope you'll forgive me._

The tempest lasted another week.

_The End._


End file.
